Choices of the Heart
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Three Masters, one sub, who will win the end?


_A/N: For some odd reason I get really good inspiration when I'm working. So here is a drabble, a little angsty but not too bad about a threeway that one day I will get an epic smut written for...maybe. Who know's when something is gonna get written by me anymore. xD Anyways enjoy my readers._

_As always I don't own these guys and I don't get paid to write this. So if you sue you won't get much more than pocket lint and you'll have to eat the court costs. _

* * *

Night fell quickly in their part of the world, twilight ruling for longer periods of them as each day trickled past. Most times he found himself planted in one lap only to be moved to another. Yet the change of seating never really bothered his thoughts, they just made him remember of a different time where the lap he sat in kept his attention and the man the lap belonged too made him feel like the most loved person in the world. Not many people understood their arrangement and even less wanted it to be explained, so in the end they just kept it to themselves and snarled at those that decided that they were in the wrong. His own flesh and blood didn't even associate with him anymore once his status to them was revealed.

Tattooed arms encircled his waist and he smiled slightly before turning around and dropping his eyes out of respect. He had bounced from bed to bed, picking up random tricks from each lovers but finally found himself as a person in the bed of Hunter Helmsley. Time had been good to them both but he stil had a soft spot for the large blonde, but they had reached the pinnacle of their arrangement. They had parted ways amicably and every once in a while Hunter was brought in when they just wanted to watch him be put through his paces.

The first time Hunter had been brought into play had been a shock and he barely had been able to keep control as he responded on a gut level to his one time lover so purely. Since then a piece of his heart broke when ever Hunter had his hands on him and he hated it.

"Helmsley will be here tonight, you will be ready."

"Yes sir."

"Glenn will be involved. You will not cum for Helmsley; no matter what. Do I make myself clear?"

He blinked twice, his mind trying to wrap around the order. Finally he cleared his throat, his gaze centered on the broad chest in front of him, his voice respectfully low.

"Sir, might I ask why?"

"You may but I will not answer. You'll figure it out soon enough." A kiss was dropped on his furrowed brow and the right rounded and firm globe of his ass was slapped sharply. "Now go dress in your best gear."

It was a clear dismissal and he nodded his head before walking from the room. The walk to his room was filled with unanswered questions and just a hint of molten desire. Each question swirled back upon itself until he had to close his eyes to keep from screaming out in frustration. His room was dark but when he flicked on his light both Hunter and Glenn were waiting on him; both men clad in similar outfits; leather pants and vest, Glenn's leathers black and red while Hunters were buttery tan and white.

"Undress."

The barked command came from Glenn and without a blink of an eye he disrobed; his clothes laid neatly over the back of the chair that sat to the right of the door. His caged length twitched slightly under the gazes of the two Masters in front of him but no color bloomed in his cheeks, he was long since accustomed to being looked at while in restraint.

"He still wears my collar."

"But he is completely loyal to Mark and I."

"But that's _my _collar."

"Do you want it back?"

"NO...it was bought solely for him. It wouldn't look right on anyone else, I'm merely surprised that you haven't replaced it."

"Like you said, it fits him. Without that piece he'd be incomplete, besides it's to remind him from whence he came."

He grew slightly agitated as they talked back and fort but he knew better than to move or speak; to do so would result in punishment and he was already serving one for being to 'amorous' in public. Finally they seemed to remember h is presence and he was commanded to kneel before them. Gracefully he dropped down, his hands behind his back and his head bowed in deference. The feel of hands on his shoulder sent warmth through his body; the large calloused hands familiar and on some deep, hidden level missed terribly.

"Still beautiful."

"Thank you sir."

The hand on his shoulder moved down to his chin and tipped his head up; the topaz eyes scanning his face before looking up and locking with their dark brown counter parts.

"He has no idea."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You wanted impartial Helmsley."

"Yes but he should have been briefed. And nothing from him will impartial, he has strong ties to us all..." Hunter's voice was biting and when he looked back down, the well controlled anger was easily visible. "Matty, Angel, you're being asked to choose tonight between Mark, Glenn and I. Do you feel comfortable doing that?"

The question was asked softly and Matt wet his lips and tilted his head to the right before answering.

"Sir I don't understand."

"I didn't think so Angel." Softly Hunter Matt's full bottom lip, his eyes gentle as he explained. "Angel it's come to Mark's attention that even though you came to them and accepted their arrangement of your own free will you're not completely here. Even now I can see the indecision on your face Angel; and it hurts me to think that I might be in some way responsible for it."

"May I speak freely Sir?"

Hunter chuckled lightly and stepped back, his hands dropping away from Matt as he corrected him softly.

"Angel, I'm not the one you need to ask."

Matt blushed hard at the reminder and turn towards Glenn; his head bowed once more and his dropped again in respect.

"Master may I speak freely?"

Glenn nodded but his lips were curled into a semi-snarl as Matt turned his attention back to Hunter.

"Sir, I don't understand what you're asking of me or what you are talking about. Why am I being asked to choose? You and I Sir have made our peace, I belong to Mark and Glenn now."

"Physically you belong to them Angel, but mentally you're mine. Can you deny that? Can you deny that at night you think of me and what we had?" Hunter's voice dropped in pitch and the thumb that had been gently pressing into his chin came back; adding just enough pressure to make him whimper quietly. "You know you love me Angel, you can't lie about it, I can see it in your eyes; it's the reason I even accepted the invite to come and be a third to put you through the paces that you and I worked so hard at learning. You may give yourself to them in my absence but in your mind you're still mine; you still wear my collar and abide it. Go ahead and lie to me Angel, you know what happens when you lie...of course you're needing that ain't ya Angel? You can't just have the rough, you need both the mental and the physical to get hard dontcha Matty?" Hunter let go of Matt's chin and stepped back again; crossing his arms over his chest. "So go ahead Angel, say those words of denial that are on the very tip of that slutty tongue of yours and set into motion what you know you want with every fiber in your body."

Matt could even being to form the words that either confirmed or denied his former Master's claim; yet at the same time he couldn't bring himself to look up at Glenn and show how much Hunter's words had affected him. He cleared his throat, bowing his head as he spoke.

"Sirs, how am I too choose?:

Glenn's raspy laughter sent a shiver down Matt's spine; the motion pooling along side Hunter's growled words and making him twitch more.

"Pet, there's only one way. Helmsley and I are gonna put you through your paces. The first one to elicit your release, to make you give into the pain edged pleasure and give up your cream is the one who'll be your Master."

"B-but I have my choice Master." Matt cried, his body already trembling with need and desire for both men standing in front of him.

"Your mind and your heart are two different organs Angel. You can lie with easily with your mind, but heart can't. It's the truest test Angel."

"And if I refuse?"

Both Glenn and Hunter stopped and stared at Matt; their eye brows quirked and their mouths open slightly in shock.

"Are you?"

"Angel?"

Matt looked up, his eyes darting from man to man, each one representing a part of him that he was unable to live without. His earth tone eyes closed as he took a moment to compose himself.

"Master, Sir...I can not honestly choose." Slowly Matt opened his eyes, the coffee colored orbs locking on Glenn's face. "Master, I can not lie. I love the treatment that you and Master Mark have shown me, as a sub I could ask for no one better; your strikes and scenes get me on a level that only one man has ever accessed before. Yet between us there is a connection missing. I know a connection isn't needed for what we do, yet after a scene we lie together like a pair of drunks; each facing a wall as if we're trying to forget what we've done. "

"And you can't live without that connection can you Pet?"

Glenn's voice was soft as he mentally kicked himself for not seeing the sensual side of Matt that so many others easily seen.

"No Master, and I have tried. I really have." Matt's eyes flicked over to Hunter, the dark depths warm. "But Hunter, my most current Master. We have that connection, I do still love you Sir. But us; we found it hard to continue the rough stuff and I wasn't getting that side I need, that side that brought us together originally. You two are asking me to choose..." Matt swallowed, his voice sad as he forced himself to go on. "But I can't, I want and need the both of you and Master Mark too. And it's wrong of me to want that."

"What are you saying exactly Angel?"

"What I'm saying is that this arrangement; as I love it and crave it, it's not working. And if it's not working then it's not any good." Matt chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "I guess what I'm saying is...Glenn, Hunter...I'm done. I thank you both for what you've done and taught me, but here on out I'm no longer your sub. Occasionally play if you want is fine but nothing more. I can't be a sub if I can't be loyal 100% to my Master/Masters."

"Pe-Matt, are you sure? We can always work something out..."

"What other way is there? It's not fair to you, to Mark, to Hunter or myself. Someone is going to get hurt along the way, tempers will rise and the Alpha dog syndrome will kick in and fights will break out."

"Angel.."

"Matt, my name is Matt."

"Matty, you'll always be my Angel no matter what that'll never change."

Matt smiled sadly as he moved over and pressed kisses to their lips; lingering in each of their arms before forcing himself away to pack his bags. As the door swung closed on him Matt choked back a sob; his heart lying shattered on his bed along with his discarded collar.


End file.
